Gemini's Curse
by PitchBlackNightSky
Summary: There was once a certain team that came from the most hidden of all the hidden villages, Umigakure. This team had to become Konoha ninjas to aid them in there individual quests, whether this be to kill a certain someone, find a brother or just discover their past. Confused yet? Add this to their unique cases, and you get the most disliked team in the Sea, Team Ace/Yokai.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

This is my new Naruto fanfiction I am making with my sisters! For this fanfic, I have added a new hidden village, The Village Hidden In The Sea, or Umigakure. Don't like, don't hate. I also know that I will probably get some details wrong, so feel free to point them out, and I will make the changes, unless I have a specific reason for it. Also, PLEASE do not take offence about the name, as I only meant Gemini as in "twins". I do not mean offence to anyone that has the same name or the star sign (it is my star sign!), so, if I offend you, I am sorry, but it was not intended, the same thing can be said about any mistakes I make in terms of Japan and it's culture. Okay then, onto the characters! (My OC's)

 **Tsuneara Amaya Umi**

(Always Rough, Night Rain, Sea)

 **Age:** 13

 **Rank:** Genin

 **Appearance:** Waist length snow white hair in a bandaged (?) ponytail (was pitch black, but will be explained later), with VERY light lilac tints at the tips and a side fringe reaching down her right cheek. She has bright amber eyes and pale skin, and bandages acting as a mask on her lower face. She wears a black tank top over a deep purple short sleeved t-shirt. She has black shorts down to just before her knees, with her ninja pouch (the thing used to hold kunai/shuriken) on her left hip. Bandages wrap around her calves and lower arms, exposing her knees and half her fingers. On her feet are the normal black shinobi sandals. Her hitae-ate is tied on her left upper arm with black cloth.

 **Personality:** Tsuneara is very reserved, usually coming across as unemotional to those she meets, though she just does not try to act this way and often gets upset when people point it out (think of Death the Kid from Soul Eater). She doesn't have many friends, for reasons that will be later uncovered, so she is unable to interact with others very well, but she is a genuinely nice person.

 **Family/Kekkai Genkai:** She is from the main branch of the Umi clan, the founders of the Hidden Sea. Due to this, she has 2 kekkei genkai, Water and Shadow Manipulation. She can use water whilst using hardly any chakra, allowing her to use water based jutsu without the drain. She can also used shadow based jutsu, and her specialties, Shadow Teleportation and Cloak of Shadow. She does not, however, use the Nara clan Shadow possession, as she sees it as dishonorable. She isn't very liked within her clan, again for reasons that will later be uncovered, and is referred to as the Ghost Girl, due to her hair colour, skin colour and her ability to disappear into shadows, which no one else in her clan can do. The only one out of her family that accepted and loved her was her brother, but he was kidnapped on a mission and has not been recovered. It is Tsuneara's dream to find and save him, as he was the only one that could understand her.

 **Weapons:** Tsuneara has the normal kunai and shuriken, and she also has self created seals that she draws. She is well know for always having her twin dragon swords with her. They are custom made so she can channel her shadow manipulation through them and also use them whilst hidden in the shadow. Against stronger enemies, she, like the rest of her team, has a seperate weapon of choice; a double bladed sythe that is sealed into the storage seal on her wrist, which is also custom made for the same reason. Tsuneara can summon wolves.

 **Sora Akako Hunne**

(Sky, Red, Hunne - A twist on honey)

 **Age:** 12

 **Rank:** Genin

 **Appearance:** She has crimson red hair hanging lose around her face down to her chin at the front and longer at the back. She has blue eyes and tanned skin. She wears a zipped-up, dark blue tank top exposing her stomache with a fishnet short-sleeved shirt underneath. She has black leggings and a dark blue skirt with two black belts, reaching halfway down her thighs. She wears bandages on her hands and calves, keeps her ninja pouch on her right hip and wears dark red, zip-up shinobi sandals. Her hitae-ate is tied around her neck with long black cloth.

 **Personality:** She acts more like a sensei than a student as she sees her own sensei incapable of it. She can be a happy person that is fun to hang around with, but she has Tsunade's temper. She isn't as vocal as her, but she is just as violent minus the monster strength. She may fight with Suki a lot but they are inseparable. The cannot be apart because of a previous accident.

 **Family/Kekkei Genkai:** She has no known family, as she cannot remember anything before the accident she had at the age of 5 (this will be explained later). She has developed a new kekkei genkai, a dojutsu she has called the Prygan. This dojutsu rivals the sharingan in terms speed, but she cannot copy all jutsu. It also has the sight radius of the byakugan, but she cannot use it to strike the chakra point, though she can see them, making her the medic of the team. She also has a mysterious sort of Fire Release she calls Phoenix Style.

 **Weapons:** Sora, again, uses all the normal ninja weapons, but cannot draw seals. She uses a special staff that is strong as steel, but looks and weighs as much as a bamboo staff. It is fire-proof and can be used to utilise more of her unique fire jutsu (since that is the only jutsu she can do). Whilst facing stronger enemies, she has an enchanted katana that was passed through generations of the Umi family, but was rejected by Tsuneara, and given to her. When using it, her flames are turned black and shoot down the length of the blade. Sora can summon phoenixes.

 **Suki Hana Kyoko**

(Love, Flower, Mirror)

 **Age:** 12

 **Rank:** Genin

 **Appearance:** Suki is the shortest in the team, being up to Sora's nose and Tsuneara's chin. She has blue hair with a side fringe on both sides down to her chin, with the rest held in two pig-tails reaching her waist. She has blood red eyes, and a fairly pale complexion. She wears a green short sleeved t-shirt with white sleeves, a green skirt and white leggings just before her knees. She has a brown gloves with metal plates on the back and loose brown wrappings on her calves. Her ninja pouch is around her left leg, and she has her hitae-ate around her waist. She also has the normal black shinobi sandals.

 **Personality:** Suki is very happy and hyperactive, and is permanantly on a sugar high. She loves making friends and meeting new people, and is always nice to people, though they are not to her. She is also very protective of her friends and holds them in higher regard than herself, though she doesn't have many.

 **Family/Kekkei Genkai:** Suki is from a large but not very powerful clan, but was disowned as she acts nothing like the rest of the clan and has not been able to unlock her clans kekkei genkai, a semi powerful dojutsu, which is the only reason her clan became shinobi, as Suki was born unable to use it. She has no kekkei genkai, but has very powerful earth style jutsu that she utilises to help her "see" the chakra of things.

 **Weapons:** Suki uses the normal kunai and shuriken, and she is also very good at setting traps (surprisingly). Her favorite weapon of choice is a katana that was given to her by her first friend who died as a child. Whilst using it, she points it at the ground whilst running and channels earth chakra into it to silence her footsteps. Against stronger foe, she has a chain scythe sealed into a storage seal on her left forearm with the same abilities. Suki can also summon foxes.

 **Akane Okami**

 **Age:** 27

 **Rank:** Jounin-Sensei

 **Appearance:** Akane has dark brown hair down to the top of his back, and is commonly mistaken for a girl. He normaly has his hair down, but ties it in a low loose ponytail in battle. He has fair skin and black eyes that are often closed in a smile. He wears a dark blue, long sleeved t-shirt that is mostly covered by his green jounin vest and dark blue pants with bandages at the bottom (like Kakashi). He wears a dark green scarf around his neck, that he had when he was found by the Hidden Sea village. His ninja pouch is tied around his left thigh, and his hitae-ate is tied on his forehead with long, black cloth. He also wears dark green shinobi sandals.

 **Personality:** Akane is normaly very smiley, happy and bubbly, leading to people thinking he is a girl and also due to his high-pitched voice. He is very polite and friendly and tends to avoid verbal arguments. When he is in battle or hard pressed to protect, he becomes very serious and manly, his voice dropping completely. He is actually very reserved, not often does he show his true emotions, as he does not want to burden anyone.

 **Family/Kekkei Genkai:** Akane was an orphan rescued by the Hidden Sea and has no known family. All that is known is that he is from the Mist due to his sword. He also has not developed any kekkei genkai or shown any unusual power, despite him being a prodigy.

 **Weapons:** He uses a massive sword that he brought with him when he was taken in by the village. He has mediocre skills in all areas (medic jutsu, sealing, traps, etc.) but his student surpass him in their own area. He does not have a different weapon when fighting strong enemies, but his sword transforms into a larger, powerful sword, charged by lightning that is unseen by the naked eye. He can summon panthers.

 **A/N:-** Whew! That is all I can reveal right now about Team Ace, but I hope you get the general idea. Also, I know that there are supposed to be 2 boys and 1 girl to a team, but this is a completely different village, and there are some, ahem, special circumstances. So, tell me what you think in the reviews, if I should continue, plot idea, and yeah! Whatever you feel like, within reason! XD


	2. Chapter 2 - Team Ace

"I see it! The Hidden Leaf, we're nearly there!" Squealed Suki, pointing enthusiastically. SMACK!

"Ouch! What the heck was that for?" Suki moaned whilst clutching her head.

"That, was for possibly bursting my eardrums! Seriously, we are supposed to be quiet! We don't want them to think of us as a enemy!" Answered Sora, clutching her hand previously used to hit Suki, in a fist.

"Come on guys don't fight! We are all a team and we should work together!" That was Akane, sounding, as usual, very gay. "Right Tsuneara?" He added.

"Hn, your all acting like idiots to me." Tsuneara said, earning several glares aimed at her, not that she could see, as she had looked of to the side with her arms crossed.

"Still as emo as ever, I see." Suki mumbled with her arms also crossed and her lips in a pout. Sora and Akane attempted to shush her, but the damage was done.

"WAAAAAAAHH! I know! I am trash, unemotional TRASH!" Tsuneara screamed, pounding her fists on the ground, anime tears pouring down her face. Everyone in the vicinity sweat-dropped at her having yet another fit, before kneeling down to calm her.

"Come on, Tsuneara, you know she didn't mean it, did you?" At this, Sora glared at Suki, the latter rubbing the back of her neck.

"Of-of course not!" Suki exclaimed, "Besides, if you were unemotional, you wouldn't be crying, right? So there!" She smiled triumphantly.

Tsuneara looked at her with a tentative face, before shooting back to her standing position with a "hn".

"Okay then, onward, Team Ace! Hidden Leaf, here we come!" The girls sweat dropped at their sensei's actions, before sighing and continuing down the path towards the massive gates to the village in the distance.

"It's not much of a 'hidden' village is it?" Tsuneara mumbled, but everyone heard it, being used to her actions.

"Well, maybe not to us, as we come from the most hidden of the hidden villages, but just think, this village, the Hidden Leaf, is the most powerful village in the Shinobi Nations, thus not needing to be very hidden. Also, this village needs to be able to take many missions to stay as prosperous as they are. Just think, no one could really find our village, and, in return, we didn't get nearly as many missions as any of the 5 Great Shinobi Nations, which is partially the reason why we have more powerful ninja, to protect and fulfill the missions to the best of our ability." Sora replied.

"Okay then! Let's make an entrance they will never forget!" Suki started marching towards the gates, not noticing the two sleeping chunin guards beside it. The rest of Team Ace sighed and continued after their over excitable team mate.

Let it be known that Suki has a terrible sense of direction, and Akane is no better, and this is the reason that, 15 minutes later, they cannot find the largest building in Konoha, the Hokage's Tower.

"I'm sure of it this time, it is THIS WAY!" Yelled Suki.

"Well, it may be that way, but I think it may be this way!" Akane interjected.

"Do not doubt me! I am the great Suki Kyoko, you know it!" Suki also had an annoying verbal tick.

"Oh, no! I wasn't doubting you, I was just-"

THUMP! Suki and Akane both lay wimpering on the floor as Sora waved her fist at them, her hair giving the impression of flames.

"If you two have finished, Tsuneara has already walked off, again." She pointed infront of the three, to see Tsuneara halfway down that path, her white hair almost blinding in the Fire Country's sun.

"Hey hey hey! Where do you think you are going?!" Tsuneara turned halfway back to them at Suki's exclamation, only to point forward again and say, "Hokage's Tower." then carry on. Suki and Sora sweat dropped whilst Akane rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"O-Ok then, I think we should go inform the Hokage of our arrival now." Akane said.

"Yeah! And then get some awesome missions, you know it!" Suki ran after Tsuneara, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

'I hope the Hokage knows what he signed up for.' Was Akane's last thought before they entered the large building in the centre of the village.

 **A/N:-** I know this is short, but it's more of an introduction to how the characters interact with each other. Also, do you mind leaving a review about your thoughts? We have loads of ideas for this, but we need to know if it is worth continuing, just one word is fine. Thanks! XD


End file.
